Appendix 4: Code of Conduct
All staff members are expected: * To conduct yourself in a professional manner at the school, following our dress code, not using profane language or distracting coworkers with jokes, and respecting everyone regardless of race, ethnicity, gender, nationality, sexual orientation, and religion. * To use materials responsibly and take care of the school, especially the electronic equipment in the classrooms, and not to use Intercultura tools, computers, or any other property for non work-related activities. * To arrive to work 10-15 minutes early so that the teacher can be in his/her classroom a minimum of five minutes before the bell rings. Arriving tardy is unacceptable and not being in the classroom five minutes early counts as a tardy. Classes must start on time whether or not all students are present. * To follow the substitute procedures and not exceed four sub days for weekday classes and two sub days for Saturday classes in a semester. * To be discreet and professional in the case of intimate relationships occurring between teachers or members of administration. * Not to have intimate relationships with any student as this is prohibited and can result in immediate dismissal. The appearance of such relationships should also be avoided in order to not jeopardize the reputation of the school or parties involved. * Not to demean or insult colleagues physically, verbally, or in writing regarding their ethnic group, nationality, sexual orientation, religion or sex. Any type of harassment will not be tolerated. * Not to engage in non work-related activities or bring IPODS, books, or any other distracting items to the school during work hours. * Not to carry weapons on the school grounds or resolve any conflicts with violence. * Not to be under the influence of alcohol or drugs while working. * Not to intervene while a supervisor or director is reprimanding an employee. * Not to receive prolonged personal visits or make personal phone calls during working hours, except for in cases of emergencies. Visitors are restricted to the reception area only. * Not to disrespect or insult clients at any time by making jokes about them. * Not to use the school to promote any political party or idea, any religious activities or beliefs, or any personal business. * Not to leave the classroom while teaching unless it is an emergency, and not to leave the building with a class without (1) parent permission slips (for underage students) and (2) notifying reception. Classrooms must be locked when not in use and the key must be returned each night. * Not to allow new students into the classroom until they give the teacher the ticket verifying that the student has in fact paid. Students without the ticket must be sent immediately to reception. * Full-time teachers only: Not to teach English at another school or privately and/or to Intercultura students while employed at Intercultura. For specific consequences for breaking this Code of Conduct, please see '''Discipline '''in the Handbook Appendix.